Without You
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: To anybody, they both seemed happy. What was once the most perfect couple, was now complete history. Everyone else that noticed the new awkwardness between the two did not bring it up because they thought that it would blow over. NS Complete


(A.N) Hey, just a completely weird thought I had, song is from Rent, my favorite musical. I was sad when I wrote this, please review!

_

* * *

_

_"Go to hell Nick!" _

"Same to you!"

Sara watched as Nick slammed the door and rushed out of their apartment. The argument had been a series of their regular arguments, but none of them had ended with Nick leaving. This time it was different…

**Without you  
the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows**

She watched him in the lab. To others, they both seemed happy, but an earthquake was rumbling beneath. What was once the most perfect couple was now complete history. Everyone else that noticed the new awkwardness between the two did not bring it up because they thought that it would blow over. Winter turned to spring and the two had lost all hope of making up.

Nick had been avoiding the break room, and Sara spent most of her time there. She laughed and joked, but deep inside, sadness and loneliness overwhelmed her.

**  
Without you  
the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play  
**

Every night, Sara lay down on her bed and curled up and cried. She missed Nick putting his arm around her, she missed his nightly kiss. Four months later, she was still in a mess. She and Nick had exchanged formalities in the hallway, but nothing more. She was very withdrawn from work, and she did more overtime than usual. Sometimes she pulled doubles every day of the week.

**The stars gleam  
the poets dream  
the eagles fly  
without you **

Soon, everybody began getting worried as she slowly became like a machine. She stopped talking to everyone and she felt like everything was out of control for her. She began to control her food, eating lesser and lesser as she was flung in deeper depression. She hated herself for doing everything she did. She hated herself for drinking and making Nick upset when she did. She hated herself most of all for accusing Nick of being a selfish bastard.  
**  
****The earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die  
without you**

Nick noticed her change, but he ignored it. He had also changed, he was no longer the happy go lucky Texan he once was, he was much more serious now. He rejected help from Warrick and repeated advice from Catherine. One day he passed the Break Room where Sara was sleeping on the couch, cup of coffee on the floor beside her. He took a deep breath and stepped in and put his hand on her forehead. He noticed how much weight she had lost and felt a tug deep in his stomach. Dismissing it, he walked away.

**  
Without you  
the breeze warms  
the girl smiles  
the cloud moves  
**

she noticed his presence there, but she kept her eyes closed. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and it reminded her of times before. That same day, Grissom confronted her.

"Sara," he said. She looked at him.

"Go home, take the rest of the week off...please you look sick," He said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded slightly and walked towards the exit while brushing past Nick. Grissom gave Nick a small smile and stepped into his office. The older man watched the rise and fall of their relationship, and to be honest, he had thought that they were perfect for each other. What happened? He wondered.

**  
Without you  
the tides change  
the boys run  
the oceans crash  
**

Nick watched Sara as she walked out the door, and Grissom gave him a small smile. He followed her out and watched her get into her car. Her eyes seemed sunken and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Suddenly she slumped over and he saw her shoulders shaking up and down. She was coughing, and she couldn't stop. She stepped into the car and coughed even more. He felt a pang of guilt for letting this go that far. The argument hadn't been that bad either, but he had been sick of arguing all the time. Now she confided in work, and he was working on getting a transfer out of Las Vegas. He felt, that by giving Sara her space, maybe she would be happier.

**The moon glows  
the river flows  
but I die  
without you**

As Sara made it to her car, a fit of coughing came. She leaned on her car as the coughing got worse. When there was a break in the attack, she stepped into her car and slowly drove home, somewhere she hadn't been for a long time. The key turned and as she stepped in, she saw a new couple moving in on her floor. They seemed recently married, and very happy.

**the world revives  
colors renew  
but I know blue  
only blue  
lonely blue  
within me, blue  
without you  
**  
Tears filled her eyes as she walked into her own apartment. She opened her nearly empty fridge and grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. As soon as she did, sobs racked through her body and she fell to the ground. She started coughing and throwing up soon after, and lay there for what seemed like forever.

**Without you  
the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats  
**

Nick felt something wrong in his stomach, he had to see if Sara was okay. They may have not been together, but he still felt something for her. He jumped into his car after clocking out and rushed over to her apartment. He thought about her appearance over the past four months. At first she joked and laughed with everyone but she soon started to lose her glow. Now she was nothing but a skeleton. He smacked himself for not noticing anything, and now she had gotten sicker.

**  
Without you  
the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats**

As he drove, he remembered how happy they had been for the past four years. Suddenly something happened and fights became more and more frequent. He nearly killed himself for walking out; he should never have walked out.

**Without you  
the eyes gaze  
the legs walk  
the lungs breathe  
**

Nick rushed upstairs to her floor, hoping that she would answer. The past flashed before his eyes as he banged on her door. Something wasn't right. He pulled out his keys hoping he hadn't destroyed the one that she gave him. He shuffled clumsily through his keys finally finding the one he had looked for. He almost broke the door going in, and saw Sara lying on the ground facedown in her own vomit.

**The mind churns  
the heart yearns  
the tears dry  
without you**

He rushed over to her side and lifted her up, and was grimly reminded of a crime scene. He took her to the bathroom and washed her face. He tenderly removed her clothes and put them in the sink. He put her in the bathtub, turned on the water and washed her gently. He noticed how skinny she was. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him while coughing.

"Nick," she said weakly.

"Shhhh..." He said, "I'm here now." He lifted her out of the bathtub and carried her into the bedroom and he lay her down on the bed. He gave her some clothes to wear, and he realized that her old clothes were much too big for her. He helped her put on some clothes and she lay back down.

Sara wrapped a blanket around herself as Nick called someone. She felt tears going down her cheeks again and she hoped that none of it was a dream. He ran in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Baby do you want to see a doctor?" He asked. Sara shook her head.

"No," she barely managed.

"Sara, after an episode like that, you need to see a doctor, I got an appointment with Dr. Roberts. I'm taking you soon, I'll get you something to eat afterwards," he stroked her cheek and walked away.

She went to the doctor who said that she was very malnuitritioned and she needed to eat more as she had been pretty deficient in that area. On the way home, Nick got Sara some food and bought enough so that she would have enough to eat for a week. As soon as he dropped her off, he said that he would check up regularly. Sara sat down on the couch and watched him leave, and she felt a wave of deeper sadness come over her.

**  
Life goes on  
but I'm gone  
cause I die  
without you  
without you  
without you  
without you**


End file.
